1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input processing system, an information storage device, an information processing device, and an input method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been software that is equipped with a function of storing information entered once and making the information be automatically entered at the subsequent entering in entering login information for logging into a service on a website or in entering input information into a form field (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-015077). Such a type of software integrally manages and stores information to be input in association with information on input destinations. The software, however, is disadvantageous in that an access to the managed information can reveal the place where the information to be input will be used, since the information on input destinations and the information to be input in association with the information on input destinations are stored together in a device having the software installed.
In order to address this problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-015077 describes a technique of storing input information such as a password into an external device that performs short-distance communications and acquiring the input information from the external device at each usage.
This technique, however, is exposed to the risk of the information including a password being specified if one of a mobile communication terminal and a personal information transmitter is analyzed, since both the mobile communication terminal and the personal information transmitter store the password.